


Our Family

by AdmantCrow



Category: Zero Escape (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, And by modern I mean 2028, Best Friends, But not the same kind as in VLR, Content for me, Coping, Depression, Dysfunctional Family, F/F, Friendship, Luna is a robot still, M/M, Melodrama, Robot/Human Relationships, Roommates, but nothing explicit, some sexual content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-09-21 14:23:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17045351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdmantCrow/pseuds/AdmantCrow
Summary: Sigma and Phi have pretty much just had one another since they met, but upon attending University together, their dynamic is changed by the arrival of Luna, a meek, lovely young lady. As time passes, the makeshift family that started off as just Sigma and Phi grows and changes, and creates new opportunities for the lonely friends.





	1. The Dynamic

“Hm…?” The second Phi opened her eyes, it felt like half a dozen knives had jammed themselves into her skull. She immediately pulled her head under the fluffy blankets until the pain slowly subsided. Her alarm was still blaring in her ear, so once she had the power, she finally switched it off as she clambered out of their bed. The smell of cooking wafted into their room, slowly drawing Phi from her nest. She almost fell over as she got up, grabbing the cabinet next to the bed for support. “Fuck, I really overdid it last night.” She mumbled, stumbling towards the door. She glanced down at herself, noting she was dressed in her pyjamas. “…I don’t remember getting changed last night. Actually, I don’t remember anything after getting home.” She shrugged, finally leaving the room.

“My god!” One of her roommates sat at the coffee table, opposite her bedroom door, an asshole-aligned mock grin plastered on his face. “Phi, waking up after _me_ , sleeping beauty himself?” Sigma chuckled, as if he was the funniest person in the world.

“Eat my ass.” Phi grumbled, collapsing on the couch next to him, wishing the knives would leave her brain. Frowning, she glanced at her best friend. “Wasn’t it your turn to cook breakfast? Whatcha doing just sitting there practicing your routine?” Sigma just frowned at her, crossing his arms like a child.  
  
“Well, _you’re_ not getting any of my hard-earned cash from being a comedian.” He said sarcastically. “Anyway, Luna said she wanted to switch with me today, so I’m cooking tomorrow morning instead.” Phi raised her eyebrows but didn’t really see a problem. That was when she picked up on the cheerful humming coming from the kitchen section of the apartment, a tune Phi would recognise anywhere.

“Well, at least we’ll have some good food today, then. I was kinda dreading it, anyway.” Phi mumbled.

“Well, fuck you too, Phi.” Sigma grumbled, quickly followed by the two of them laughing like idiots together. They’d been inseparable for nearly a decade – ever since Phi had transferred to Sigma’s elementary school. Even being two years older, Sigma and Phi were fast friends, both having a rather sardonic sense of humour and being generally considered outcasts by nearly everyone else in town. They basically lived at one another’s homes, went on trips together, and trusted each other more than anyone else. But, despite the whispers of other students and parents – and pretty much everyone else, they’d never been anything more than the best of friends. After leaving high school, Sigma had attended university, studying in a science-based field – but, being the dumbass, he was, he lived on the couches of university friends and partner’s he was dating. Phi, knowing her fool of a friend was couldn’t function on his own, knew she had to help him out. So, the next year, when Phi graduated and attended the same university, she told Sigma that they were going to split on an apartment. They found the perfect place, right near the university, but it was _just_ out of their price range. After much debate, mostly from Phi who didn’t want some weirdo in their home, they finally decided to leave details on the university student forum, asking if anyone wanted to split on an apartment.

They got one response – from a quiet, meek medical student. And that’s how Luna joined the little dynamic Phi and Sigma had.

“Good morning, Phi!” It wasn’t long before the sizzling and humming subsided, and a cheery faced and fully dressed (as usual on a weekend, the only one) Luna emerged around the kitchen counter, carrying two plates. Placing a plate in front of Phi, Luna quickly planted a kiss on her head before moving to give Sigma’s his breakfast as well. Phi couldn’t help but smirk at the breakfast Luna had prepared – like something out of a cheesy movie, it was bacon and eggs in the form of a smiley face. Something that just oozed pure Luna. “Are you feeling better than last night?” Phi narrowed her eyes, not sure what Luna was talking about – and then she remembered on the drinking bender she’d gone on to celebrate the end of the week, eventually stumbling home at two in the morning. Sigma had just gone to bed, but Luna had sat up, just as always (despite Phi constantly telling her she didn’t need to!), waiting to make sure she got home safe.  
  
“Yeah, feeling just dandy.” Phi shrugged, the knives retracting slightly. “Thanks for sitting up again, last night, I guess.”  
  
“Oh, it’s fine.” Luna beamed, sitting on Phi’s other side, having gotten her own meal. “I have to say, I do think you’re drinking a little too much on these trips…” There was that worry in her voice, as usual, but Phi couldn’t be that annoyed. Luna knew Phi wasn’t an idiot, and Phi knew Luna was just the kind to worry.

“I don’t drink as much as you think.” She ignored the snorting noise Sigma made. “If you came sometime, you’d see that.”  
  
“O-Oh, I’m not really much of a drinker…” Luna waved her off.  
  
“I’d pay to see that, though. We already know you’re a bit of a party animal, anyway.” Sigma nodded, grinning. Luna just went red in the face and said nothing. His grin vanished as he glanced at Phi’s yet-untouched meal. “More importantly, why’d you give Phi’s meal a smiley face, but mine a frowny face? It makes the whole idea of the meal suffer!”  
  
“You’ve been making bad jokes all morning, it made the eggs sad.” Luna said shortly, beginning to eat her meal, leaning lightly against Phi. Phi couldn’t help but burst out laughing at Luna’s reply, before she too began to eat, ignoring Sigma’s grumbling – despite the smile on his face.

“…Eggs would die to hear my great jokes…” Sigma grumbled into his bacon.

She’d been worried, but Phi had been surprised how quickly Luna had become a part of the best friend’s dynamic. She was a medical student, studying to be a doctor. She seemed so nervous around the two of them, sometimes jumping a foot in the air when Sigma would ask her something. The first week had been quiet – Phi and Sigma settled into the two-person apartment easily, but Luna looked completely out of place, and like a fish out of water. She was so unlike the other two that Phi and Sigma struggled to know how to act around them. Until, finally, Sigma had decided that the three of them were going to a nightclub that night, and to wear their nicest clothes, so Luna was practically pulled out the door by the two of them. And it was there, in the middle of the night, in a vivid, bustling, crazy club, Sigma and Phi heard Luna laugh for the first time. There, in that long red dress, dancing worse than a beginner (yet still better than Sigma), it was like she’d broken out of a lonely shell. Months later, Luna told Phi and Sigma that it was the first time she’d ever had fun with friends in her entire life, and she couldn’t remember the last time she’d been that happy.

“Did you get me changed into my pyjamas last night, Luna?” Phi said abruptly as she finished her meal. Luna went, slowly, very red in the face, but did not answer, seemingly focused on not choking on her meal.

“Well, it sure as hell wasn’t me. I did that once last year, and you threw up all over my best shirt, so I’m staying _waaay_ away from that timebomb.” Sigma moaned.

“W-Well, I did, since I didn’t think you’d be comfy in bed in those clothes, so I did, yes.” Luna admitted, reluctantly.

“Did you check me out with my clothes off?” Phi said blatantly, making Sigma roar with laughter and make Luna look as if her brain was having a system crash. “Cause it’s cool if you did.” She added, snuggling up against Luna.

“N-N-No, of c-course not.” She stammered, digging into the rest of her food in mild panic.

She had, absolutely, but she wasn’t going to admit that.

The biggest change in the trio’s dynamic, a year after living together, was between Phi and Luna. There was no movie magic moment, no dramatic build up – just one day, Phi realised she was extremely attracted to Luna. She just realised she cared about Phi a lot like she cared about Sigma, but for all intents and purposes, Sigma was like her brother. Luna was different; Phi just liked to be around her, do things with her. It was nothing more than that. That wasn’t the case for Luna – after Phi had (maybe a little to) casually revealed her feelings for Luna, Luna had practically burst into tears from happiness, revealing she’d been harbouring a huge crush on Phi for half a year and nothing had made her happier than knowing her feelings were reciprocated. Sigma had been very aware of both the girls’ feelings the entire time, and just said nothing, feeling it was rather entertaining seeing each other falling for one another, and how they’d acted around each other – either Luna’s tiny romantic gestures Phi didn’t notice, or Phi constantly hanging around Luna.  


* * *

 

  
“Fuck, it’s hot.” Sigma groaned as they neared the movie theatre. Phi just sighed, since this was the third time he’d said it on the walk. Summer was out in full force, and the winter-loving student was not coping well. Like every weekend where all three students were free, they always made plans to hang out with each other, since their conflicting schedules and classes had them seeing a lot less of each other than they’d like. After breakfast, Luna had started talking about a sci-fi movie that had just come out, which Sigma took a bunch of interest in. Phi wasn’t really a movie person, but she didn’t have any other ideas, so she just went along with the plans of her friends.

“Maybe you should’ve worn something, y’know, other than a long-sleeved shirt and long pants.” Phi quipped, who herself was just dressed in a tank top and shorts, her hand gripped by Luna’s.

“If you need some new clothes, I know some good stores that are cheap to buy from…” Luna told Sigma, wearing a long blue sundress.

“Ugh, shopping. I’d rather fry. Or melt. Or deep-fry.” Sigma grumbled.

“That might give you an actual personality. Sigma, the deep-fried man!” Phi said in an exaggerated tone.

“Phi, don’t encourage him or he’ll really do it.” Luna giggled.

“Fine, fine! I’d rather become deep-fried chicken then listen to this slander!” Sigma dramatically pointed at a deep-fried chicken store they just happened to pass by.

“Right, but what if I get one of my drunken cases of the ‘munchies’? I’ll just end up eating you, Sigma.” Phi said dead-pan.

“You’re fucking weird, Phi.”

“Says the guy who wants to become fried chicken.”

“…”

“…” Phi and Sigma stopped, realising that Luna wasn’t next to them anymore. A quick glance behind them made them realise she’d entered the chicken store and was very clearly in line for some food. When she eventually emerged, carrying a bag of deep-fried chicken pieces, Sigma and Phi just stared at the meek girl.

“…What?” She averted their eyes. “I…I just wanted some chicken. I got hungry talking about it.” Phi and Sigma still just stared, _very_ clearly trying not to laugh at how absurd the idea of it was. “…I bought some for you two, as well.”

“Oh, Luna… you’re the best thing that ever happened to us.” Sigma almost fell to his knees, mock crying as she handed him a bag of food. “How did we ever survive before you came into our lives…”

“Hey, hey, which one did you get, how big are they…” Phi put her arm around Luna’s shoulder as she peered into the bag, a small drop of drool seemingly forming at the corner of her mouth. Luna couldn’t do anything but begin to uncontrollably giggle, to the point nearby pedestrians glanced in her direction.

“Uh, are you okay, Luna?” Sigma asked.

“Did we break you?” Phi said, shaking her girlfriend gently, which just made her giggle harder.

“I’m just… so happy.” She slowly said, trying to contain her laughter. “Anytime I’m… around you two… I’m just so happy.” Sigma and Phi glanced at each other and couldn’t help but grin. “You two are just…” She couldn’t finish her sentence from her laughter.

“Well, I’m glad one of us in this weird group is happy.” Sigma remarked.

“Yeah, me, because I’ve got some chicken.” Phi murmured, arm still around Luna, as she pulled one of the bags of chicken out of Luna’s grip. Soon enough, the three of them were sitting in an adjacent park, against a tree, eating the food Luna had bought on a whim, Luna still trying to stifle her giggles. Phi was comfortably reclining in Luna’s lap. The three of them just talked nonsense whilst they ate, laughing and yelling and everything in between at each other.

 

Sigma was a mildly depressed, social recluse who liked nothing more than staying home all day and reading magazines of dubious nature. Phi was a highly intelligent, sardonic mess of a woman who spent way too much time getting drunk at night. Luna was potentially the nicest person in the world, but talked very little about her past, much preferring to just spoil Phi on dates, and organising activities for all three of them to do on the weekend. They would argue, they’d laugh at each other, and they’d worry. But they were always there for one another, and seemingly nothing would break up the family they’d made. Three people who had no one else.

And this was the dynamic of Sigma, Phi, and Luna – three social outcasts that had somehow formed a wonderful, unique bond.

A bond that was going to change more than a little bit.

 

-

 

It was past midnight when they finally stumbled home – after the movie, they’d had dinner, Sigma had gotten restless, and suddenly declared they were going to hit the nightclubs again, as per their monthly tradition. It went about as well as they’d hoped – this time, it was Sigma who got blackout drunk; Phi would’ve fallen prey to Sigma’s challenge of a drinking contest if Luna hadn’t practically pulled her to the other side of the club. Eventually, the two girls had to drag their roommate back to the apartment, dumping him in his bed, Sigma sleeping like a baby who had too big a day.

“Ahhh, what a lovely day.” Luna sighed, sitting on her and Phi’s bed, still looking fresh-faced and active. Phi mumbled something in agreement as she sat down next to her girlfriend, arm slipping around Luna. “Hm? Phi?” Luna squeaked slightly as Phi began to stroke lightly at her neck playfully. “O-Oh, are- “  
  
“Shh.” Phi whispered, moving closer to trail kisses up her neck, before kissing Luna properly, pushing Luna down to the bed. Luna’s hands seemed to be torn behind pushing Phi away and pulling her closer. This had been normal in the year or, so they had been dating – Phi had noted that Luna was reluctant to be physical in their relationship, but when she got going, Luna could be as passionate as anyone. Despite that, they hadn’t reached that point in the bedroom Phi was very clearly trying to drag Luna into right now. She knew Luna wanted to, there was just… something stopping her. Slowly, Phi climbed on top of Luna, her hands rubbing her shoulders, tugging at the shoulders of her dress.  
  
“Phi…Phi!” Luna finally broke away, her face bright red. “S-Sorry, I’m just tired.” She tried to sit up, leading Phi to climbing off her.

“Luna, what is it, really?” Phi was obviously a little frustrated, not just from tonight, but from the several encounters that had ended this way. Luna always dodged the questions, just saying she was tired, but it was obvious it was something else. Luna opened her mouth to talk, but Phi cut her off. “And don’t tell me you’re tired, you look like you just woke up after a ten-hour sleep.” Luna shifted uneasily on the bed, obviously trying to work out what to say.

“It’s… complicated. It’s hard to explain.” Luna mumbled, avoiding Phi’s gaze.

“Do you just not want to have sex with me?” Phi said blatantly, frowning and she leant against the wall. Luna cheeks went pink and she looked at her knees, wobbling back and forth without saying anything. “Because I absolutely want to have sex with you.” Phi continued.

“I-I-I get it!” Luna stammered, finally facing Phi. “Y-You’re, um, very attractive Phi, so of course I want to, um.” She looked Phi up and down, scratching her head in embarrassment. “Reach that point in our relationship. I just don’t want to… um, I mean, I just can’t stand to- “Phi made a frustrated noise. She didn’t mean to, but Phi’s short patience didn’t help the situation. But, rather than getting annoyed, Phi just sighed, and wrapped an arm around Luna.

“What is it, Luna? You can trust me, I got no one else I’m gonna tell.” Phi grinned, stroking her girlfriend’s hair. “I, uh, guess I’m sorry I can’t keep my hands off you.” Luna giggled, the worry on her face beginning to fade. An odd look fell across her face – like she’d finally relaxed for the first time in a year, that she was truly safe.

“W-Well, the truth is… I don’t want to hurt you if we, uh, had sex.” Phi had to take a few seconds to process that.

“What do you mean, hurt-!” As if knowing what Phi was going to say, Luna stood up and picked Phi up, bridal style, as if she weighed nothing at all. The thin-armed, never-exercised-a-day-in-her-life Luna was holding Phi in her arms like nothing. Phi just stared at her, slightly open-mouthed. “What the fuck.” Luna just giggled at her profanity, leaning in to plant a kiss on Phi’s head. Luna seemed to be having a minor panic attack, but seemed to compose herself and sit down, placing Phi in her lap.

“I’m pretty strong, right?” Luna smiled, Phi nodding quickly. “So, I was scared that if I’m in the heat of the moment, I might not hold back and… really hurt you.”

“That’s an understatement. What’s your secret?” Phi asked. Luna seemed reluctant to answer, and then shook her head at herself.

“Ah, fuck it.” Phi couldn’t help but burst out laughing at the first time she’d heard Luna swear, but her laughter cut off when Luna continued. “Phi, would you believe me if I said I was a robot?”

Maybe the dynamic between the three really was going to change.


	2. Luna 2.0

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna tells all about her past and true nature. Sigma and Phi stick by her.

After  _ that _ shocking revelation, Phi did question Luna further about her true nature, but Luna couldn’t answer them.    
  
“Just give me some time.” She told Phi. “Let me sleep on it, let me… know what I’m going to tell you.” And when she expected more questions, Phi just accepted it immediately. Where there would be so much anxiety and fear about telling her what she was, Luna’s heart was soothed by the light yet firm grip of Phi’s arms around her as she slept, her light snores putting a smile on her face.    
  
“I owe them that, at least.” Luna thought. “To the people who gave me everything.”   
  
Sigma was out early Sunday morning, so Luna just texted him a message, saying she wanted to talk to him and Phi about something when he got home. Phi left around lunchtime, having an afternoon shift at her part time job at a bar, which Luna  _ really _ hoped wasn’t just a reason to go to a bar. Which just left Luna by herself all day, keeping herself busy before she had to tell them everything that night. She made herself lunch, had a few hours of self-care watching her favourite TV show, cleaned her and Phi’s room, and for the hell of it, cooked an early dinner for her roomates, even if it wasn’t her turn. She just had to keep busy, so she wouldn’t worry about what might happen tonight. How they would react to the truth of her nature.   
  
Phi came home about 6pm, to a full dinner Luna had prepared. Even then, she didn’t ask Luna anything, just normal conversation, about each others day. Sigma sent back a text (“Finally!” Luna said, always frustrated with how Sigma seem incapable of texting people) saying he’d be home a little late, so the two young women, having finished their food, relaxed on the couch, watching some terrible movie Luna had picked out. Well, at least, Luna enjoyed them. Both Phi and Sigma had both said that Luna’s bad taste in movies was legendary, and the best movie she’d ever picked out to watch was Blades of Glory, which Phi loathed and Sigma and Luna were in hysterics by the end of it.   
  
“Hey, Luna.” Phi said casually as the movie ended.   
  
“Mm?” Luna said, glancing over.    
  
“Can you pick me up again?” Luna gave Phi a long, weird look, not really sure how to respond to such a request.    
  
“U-Uh.” Luna gulped. “W-Why?” Phi just gave her a blank look and shrugged.   
  
“It was kinda fun having you holding me. Just the idea of you of all people being able to is good.” Luna still thought the idea was weird, but she couldn’t help the smile spreading to her face. Getting to her feet, in one quick effort, picked Phi up, again in bridal-style. Phi seemed  _ very  _ pleased at being picked up in this matter. “When you think about it, this is kind of like those terrible 50s sci-fi movies where the robot has captured the beautiful heroine.” Phi giggled, running a hand through her hair to underline it. Her face suddenly changed to worry when she realised she shouldn’t have just joked about something Luna was so anxious about. She was about to awkwardly apologize when Luna’s face turned playful. 

 

“Well, I suppose I have captured you!” Luna laughed, putting on a silly tone. “There’s no way you can escape from my vice-like grasp!” Why was she laughing? She’d been freaking out all day about talking about this, but it was so easy to laugh about it with Phi. Was it really that simple all along? To not hide it from her family, but to just embrace it as just another weird trait, just like they all had?   
  
“We’ll see about that.” Phi smiled, trying to wriggle out of Luna’s grasp, but true to her word, she couldn’t find a way out of Luna’s grip. “Well, what are you going to do to me, then?” Phi said, teasingly. 

  
“Hmm…” There was no anxiety. No fear, just… unrelenting warmth in her chest. “What, indeed.” And there, in the middle of the apartment, Luna held Phi in her arms and kissed her like there was no tomorrow.   
  
“Huh. Luna, you been working out?” Luna broke the kiss and stared in the doorway, where a rather amused Sigma was leering, grinning at the scene in front of her. “Because you look like the last person who’d be able to pick someone up, if it is someone smaller than you.”   
  
“Shut up, ass.” Phi said, still looking perfectly happy dangling in Luna’s arms. “And, uh, this has something to do with what Luna wanted to talk to you about, right?” She glanced up at Luna, who’s face seemed again gripped by that anxiety. “Hey. He’ll get it.” She whispered. “Don’t think so lowly of us that we’d hate you because of this.

  
She’d been so stupid, Luna thought as she put down Phi. That she’d been so afraid, but knew all along that Phi was right. 

 

* * *

 

So, as she paced the room, she gave Sigma and Phi the basic details. What she was - not human, but not the kind of robot they’d expect.

Luna finally stopped pacing and sat down at the coffee table, sipping the tea Sigma had made for her as she finally composed her thoughts. “My very first memory of being alive is as a seven year old, arriving at the orphanage I grew up at. Well, to say it’s my first memory is not really accurate. Even further back, there’s something in my brain telling me what I am. A voice, nothing more.”

Sigma crossed his legs, leaning forward, riveted by Luna’s story. “What does the memory say?”   
  


Luna sighed, gripping the mug a little tightly. “Just… what I am. The voice told me I’m some kind of… organic machine hybrid. I’m a creation, with a machine heart and brain, but I can grow and learn like a human. I don’t need to eat, but I can still taste, so that’s why I still eat so much. I’m not sure why, but my body still needs to rest, probably due to the organic bits in me. I’m a robot, but not like something out of a science-fiction film, just something… odd.” Phi, who’d been silent up to this point, finally said something. “I don’t get sick, so I don’t need to go to a doctor, but I’m scared if I ever do, they’ll turn me in as some kind of monster.

“Well, at the very least, you’re among your own kind here.” Phi said dead-pan.

“W-What do you mean, Phi?”   
  
“You’re some sort of crazy robot-person combo. Sigma’s a potato in the form of a human (Sigma nodded thoughtfully at this) and I can’t go twelve minutes without really feeling like vodka. When you get down to it, you got the better deal.” Phi just gave Luna a thumbs-up and went back to her sandwich. Luna almost spat her tea out from a sudden giggling fit.    
  
“W-What? What kind of logic is that?” She said when she finally settled down. 

“You might not be a human, but you’re still waaaaay better put together then us two.” Sigma laughed. “I mean, if you hadn’t come along, I would’ve starved to death in this apartment after Phi never comes home due to some cosmic alcohol bender.” Now it was Phi’s turn to nod thoughtfully.

“I-I’m sure that wouldn’t have happened…” Luna said, more than a little worried. “How did you two live before I lived with you…?” Phi shrugged.

“I dunno. The wonders of highschool having a cafeteria probably saved us.”

“Yeah. Tasted like fresh shit mixed with sewage, but it kept a guy running.” Before Luna could interject, Sigma waved her off. “Keep going with the story.”

 

“R-Right.” Luna said, trying not to think about how cheerful Phi and Sigma were about their lack of survival skills in the modern age. “W-Well, after I was brought to the orphanage - probably by someone related to who made me - I suppose you could say things weren’t too strange. The biggest thing I remember is not understanding the other children. I didn’t get the games they would play, or how they would talk to one another. I would try, of course, to mimic them, but it never worked.” She gripped her skirt as she talked, painful memories dredged up. “I was always the oddball, too strange and uncool to be with other children. At the orphanage, at schools, it was always the same. No matter what I tried, I couldn’t make friends. Sometimes, people would use my kindness for their own gain - pretend to be my friend, then get something from me. I always did help them, no matter how many times it happened. I was a foolish girl. No matter what I tried, I was alone. They bullied me, they teased me, sometimes I even got physically attacked.” She gave a loud sniff, which prompted Phi to change seats and sit next to Luna, lightly putting an arm around her. 

“Sounds like what we were like at school.” Sigma noted, crossing his arms, looking visibly annoyed at Luna’s story. “Geez, if we were in school together, I feel like I’d throw those assholes through the wall. I get now why you never really liked talking about life before you met us, but still…”

“O-Oh, I wouldn’t want people getting hurt because of me…” Luna said softly. “I’m not worth that…” Phi shook her head, also looking notably annoyed.   
  
“Nah, Sig’s right. People didn’t like us because we were assholes. People didn’t like you, I suppose, because you were just a little weird and different. That isn’t any excuse to treat you like shit. And you are worth it, so knock that off.”

“You two aren’t…” 

“Don’t even try and say we aren't’t wankers.” Sigma laughed. “We were born wankers, and we’ll die wankers.” Despite the overall atmosphere, Sigma lent over and high-fived Phi, which seemed to be enough to lighten Luna’s mood.    
  


“After I left high school…” Luna continued. “I didn’t know what to do. I was so glad to be away from the stares and jeers of students, but I had no idea what to do with my life. But, one day, in my last year of high school, I saw a doctor helping someone who’d had some kind of attack in the street, and the adoration he received from those around him.” A little smile fell over her face. “I know it was selfish, but I wanted to help people still, but it wouldn’t hurt to have people thank me whilst I did. So, I enrolled here as a medical student, and found myself looking for a place to live and…” She gently rested her head on Phi’s shoulder. “Here I am, happy and cozy in my own little place.” A few seconds of silence fell after Luna’s story reached her conclusion, before Sigma gave out a quiet cry of sadness. “S-Sigma!?” Luna recoiled in surprise.   
  
“Oh, Luna! I wish we’d become friends in high school, so I’d beat up those losers who bullied you!” Sigma mock-sobbed for dramatic effect.   
  
“Y-You’re really quite the character, Sigma.” Luna sighed, not sure if she should be worried about him.

“What I’m curious about, is how you could control that crazy strength of yours.” Phi said. “I mean, that’s gonna come up at some point, in P.E or something.”

“O-Oh, normally it’s not a problem. I can normally limit myself so it looks as if I’m quite physically inept. For P.E I usually just would pretend to be sick, or stay in the sidelines. No one ever wanted me on teams, anyway, so it wasn’t the end of the world. The only times my strength becomes an issue is when I panic a lot, or sort of… lose my composure.” She cleared her throat, knowing Phi knew exactly what she meant.    
  
“So, you’d be worried if you boned Phi, and accidentally crushed her arms or something, right?” Sigma said casually. Luna went bright red and covered her face with her hands, furiously shaking her head, whilst Phi just glared at her best friend.   
  
“Why would you fucking say that, you dumbass?” Phi half-yelled. 

“Well, it’s natural to think that!” Sigma retorted. 

“But you don’t say it in front of her!”  
  
“I can’t help it! You know what I’m like!”  
  
“A pig, that’s what!”

This went on for some time, but Luna just drifted off into her mind. She didn’t even know what she was thinking about, but the last thirty minutes finally hit her. She’d told them everything. What she was, what her life had been like. How desperately alone she’d been for fifteen years. How much she cared about them. And it wasn’t long before she was sobbing, hands over her face, not knowing if it was sadness or happiness or both or neither. She had finally let out her pain.   
  
“Oh, come here.” Phi whispered.   
  
“Hey, hey, come on, it’s all right.” Sigma murmured, coming over to sit on Luna’s other side. And for a short while, Luna just let it all out, Phi and Sigma holding her tenderly, giving her all the support she would ever need, until finally her tears dried up and she beamed the brightest smile even of them had ever seen.   
  
“Thanks, you two. Really, really.” Luna whispered.   
  
“Ah, Luna. You’re so wonderful. You’re like Luna 2.0!” Sigma mock-cried again in the gleam of Luna’s smile.

“She really brings up the average in this group.” Phi said dryly. “And is that really the smartest thing you could come up with at this moment?”   
  
“I dunno, I kind of like it. Yesterday I was Luna, but now I suppose I’m the cooler Luna who can pick up the fridge when I’m cleaning!”  And then the three of them were laughing again, all the pain that had filled the room prior melting away until it was like nothing had changed from the day before.

 

* * *

 

“Oh, Sigma!” Luna suddenly said, jumping out of her chair, realising how late it had gotten. “I made dinner for you, but you got home so late that I forgot to heat it up…” She was about to bustle off and get his food ready, but Sigma got her to stop quickly.   
  
“Oh, oh, don’t worry ‘bout it.” Sigma told her. Now it was his turn to go all fidgety, avoiding Phi’s gaze. “I, uh, had dinner before.” He crossed his arms. “With, uh, someone.” Almost on cue, Phi lent towards him, hands on the table, her eyes full of something cruel.

 

“OoooOOOooooooh!” Phi made a long, weird noise that just made Luna giggle from behind the kitchen counter. “Has Sigma finally met someone?” Sigma, still averting his eyes from Phi, shrugged. “Has Sigma finally found someone worthy enough to be with The Big S himself?” Coming back from the kitchen, Luna frowned.   
  
“Sigma, do you really call yourself ‘The Big S’?” Luna stifled a giggle.  
  
“Of course I don’t, damn it!” Sigma grit his teeth. “The… truth is, I’ve been seeing this guy for a few weeks now. That’s, uh, where I’ve been going to hang out a lot recently. I’m just telling you guys since, uh, he might hang here sometime.” Sigma, red-faced, glanced over at Phi and Luna. “If, uh, you guys didn’t mind, that is.” Phi, seemingly satisfied, lent back into the chair, sliding an arm around Luna.   
  
“So, so, so. Sigma has a boyfriend.” Phi grinned at her best friend. “Dude, that’s  _ gay _ .” Sigma sighed, putting a hand on his face in frustration. 

“Phi, I feel like you say that everytime it comes up that I’m into dudes. Though, it’s especially annoying for you to say that when you’re  _ got your arm wrapped around your girlfriend! _ ” Luna started giggling again as Sigma and Phi began their normal back and forth, which had always been a nightly occurrence.   
  
“I’m sure he’d fit in perfectly with our weird little family.” Luna sighed happily.   
  
“I think referring to us as a family might put him off, though.” Sigma frowned. “Might make him think we’re all dating each other or something.” Sigma and Phi exchanged disgusted looks, like the idea of it was literally offensive.   
  
“Eugh.” Phi mock vomited.

 

* * *

 

“You feel a bit better about yourself?” Phi murmured as she finished changing into her pajamas, sitting on their bed. “Luna?”   
  
“Hm, o-oh.” Luna was sitting on the bed, her arms wrapped around her legs tucked against her chest as if she was deep in thought. They’d stayed up chatting for another hour, before Sigma had given out a big yawn and decided he was going to shower and head to bed, giving Luna a supportive hug before he did. 

 

“If you need to chat about weird stuff that’s bothering ‘ya, just let me know.” He had told her.   
  
“Honestly… having two people listen to me, and know who I really am…” She reached her arms out, calling Phi to lean in against her, Luna’s legs on either side of her body. “You’ve made me so happy, you and Sigma.”    
  
“I’m glad we’ve done something right, for once.” Phi quipped, basking in Luna’s warmth.

  
“Be serious.” Luna mumbled into the back of her neck. “You know what I am, but you still treat me no different. No one has ever been this kind to me.” Luna’s arms gripped Phi more tightly, and the quick-witted young woman felt warm tears drip onto her back.    
  
“Luna, I-” Phi started.   
  
“Phi, I love you so much.” Luna whispered. “I don’t know what my life would be like without you, or Sigma, or this life you’ve let me share with you.”   
  
“Oh, Luna. I, uh, love you too…” Phi was caught a little off-guard, never really being great at voicing her affection for her girlfriend. “So, uh, Luna-” She got cut off, letting out a quiet noise as Luna lent forward, gently trailing kisses up her neck. Flustered, Phi tried to turn around to face her, but she found herself unable to break away from the grip of Luna’s arms around her and her legs on either side. 

“I love you so much…” Luna whispered again into Phi’s ear, hands slipping beneath her shirt to stroke at her soft stomach. “And I want to show you how much.” She said, before sinking her teeth into Phi’s slender neck, eliciting more than a soft moan from Phi’s mouth.

“Weren’t you, hah, worried about, ah, hurting me during sex?” Phi asked soon after, Luna on top of her, roaming her body with kisses. Luna couldn’t help but feel her heart melt at how flustered Phi was getting. Even though her own mind was going a mile a minute with an experience she’d never had, Phi seemed at a complete loss at what to do, simply falling to Luna’s whims. Looking up, Luna smiled warmly. She had no idea how to have sex with, well, anyone, so this was going to be an interesting experience.

  
“Y-Yes, but…” Gently, Luna gripped both of Phi’s hands tightly. “You can trust me, don’t you Phi?” Phi silently nodded. “I’d never do anything to hurt you, a-and I want this, s-so…” There was nothing more to say, as Luna slipped Phi out of her clothes, and the long night passed in a time of bliss among the two girls.

In retrospect, Phi understood what Luna meant about worrying about her strength during sex. She never hurt her, but Phi was more than a little sore when the morning came around. At the same time, she wasn’t sure if she’d ever seen Luna so cheerful.

 

Sigma’s comments about Phi’s neck bruises didn’t help, though, or Luna’s whispers that she’ll make them easier to hide next time.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time: We meet the man Sigma's been hanging out with so much!


	3. The Big S

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sigma finally brings home his new partner, Junpei.

It was about a week after Luna’s big talk that the two girls got to meet Sigma’s new boyfriend - a thin, brown-haired young man named Junpei Tenmyouji. Quiet, he spent a lot of time when visiting the apartment just watching rather than interacting, something that reminded both Sigma and Phi of when Luna first joined their little dynamic. The big difference was, on purpose or not and despite Sigma’s efforts to ease Junpei in, Phi and Luna were just being  _ weird _ . The most notable of these occurrences came when the four of them settled in one Saturday night to watch a film Phi had pretty much picked out at random - which happened to be the classic  **_Blade Runner_ ** _. _

Unfortunately, due to the nature of the film, Luna was literally in tears as the film began to wind down. 

 

_ “Like tears… in the rain. _ ” The robotic character on screen smiled, his eyes so bright in the torrent of rain. “ _ Time… to die.” _ Luna was literally sobbing into her hands, Phi and Sigma exchanging bemused and horrified glances respectively. Sigma couldn’t see Junpei’s face, since his new boyfriend was leaning against him, but he knew he’d be very concerned about LUna’s sudden outburst.   
  
“U-Uh, are you ok, L-Luna?” Junpei stammered, not really sure what to do in this situation. Sure, the scene was pretty damn sad, and was tugging at his own heartstrings, but this seemed more than a little excessive. The credits were now rolling, and Luna was nodding, wiping away her tears as she attempted to regain her composure. 

“Y-Yes, I’m sorry, that normally doesn’t happen.” Luna avoided Junpei’s glance, embarrassed with her reaction in front of Sigma’s new boyfriend. “B-But, I think that’s a testament to how much I enjoyed the film, don’t you think?”    
  
“Uh, yeah, I guess.” Junpei narrowed his eyes, still feeling it was overreaction.   
  
“Yeah, Luna.” Phi said sardonically. “You haven’t cried like that since we watched WALL-E together.” Luna went bright red and didn’t say anything, Sigma putting his face in his hands as the situation fell further out of his hands.    
  
“O-Oh, me too, honestly!” Junpei said unexpectedly. Sigma looked up out of his hands, seemingly confused, Phi crossing her arms as she watched the situation develop. “I, uh, didn’t think a kids movie could get to me like that, but, there I was in, alone in the cinema crying like a kid.” Junpei found himself laughing with Luna as they talked about how much they both loved the film, Sigma audibly sighing as a lot of the tension that had built up over the week deflated. 

 

“It’s still pretty early.” Phi noted, glancing at her watch. “Y’all wanna watch another movie.” Luna basically bounced out of the couch.   
  
“Yes!” Luna grinned. “I’ll make popcorn!” And before anything had been decided, Luna bustled off to the kitchen area to make some, Phi shaking her head in disbelief in Luna’s single-mindedness.

 

“It’s getting late enough that it’s pretty dark, though.” Sigma noted. Junpei shrugged, sitting up from Sigma as he checked his phone, seemingly weighing up staying a bit longer or heading home now. “We can hang out later in the week, it’s no problem.” Sigma continued.   
  
“Yeah, I guess-” Junpei began to say, before Phi cut him off.   
  
“I mean, it’s the weekend, so you could just stay over and head home tomorrow.” She said casually, not even looking up from her phone. Sigma made an odd noise, somewhere between a choke and a gasp, but thankfully it was unheard due to Luna’s positive humming from behind the counter as she made popcorn.   
  
“What Phi means, if you didn’t mind, I guess you could stay over, if you’d want to, really.” Sigma was tapping his legs absentmindedly, his face a lot redder than usual. Phi was fighting the urge not to flat out laugh at his rather adorably cute reaction, something which was really out of character with Sigma when it came to relationships.

 

* * *

 

Whilst Phi had literally never had a relationship prior to meeting Luna, Sigma was a bit different. Ever since he was fifteen, he had a myriad of partners, both men and women. And of all the ones Phi had met, Sigma had been fairly casual and gung-ho when it came to them. Of the dozen-or-so people Sigma had dated, Phi knew Sigma had only dated about four of them longer than a month, and only one for longer than two. He’d never been embarrassed about sleeping with them, or having them around. But that just concerned Phi more. Ever since she’d met Sigma, he’d grappled with a pretty acute case of depression, that waxed and waned as the years passed. But for the majority of these casual, short relationships, they had coincided when Sigma would hit rock-bottom with how he was feeling. When he just couldn’t succeed at his hobbies or his classes. When he had to deal with his family significantly. When Phi had gone on vacation for a month. When Sigma was at his loneliest or most depressed, he’d have one of these casual flings, just to feel something, and whilst it worked in the short-term, Phi worried it’d have long-term effects on his mental health, and his overall relationships. But it was something she couldn’t really talk to him about, and something he’d have to figure out on his own.   
  
Which is why how meek and, well, cute he acted around Junpei gave Phi hope this relationship was different. Unlike all the others, he wanted to include Junpei in the activities he, Luna and Phi did. He talked about what they did together, and asked Phi and Luna for ideas for dates. It was different to anyone Phi had seen him with, and whilst she’d never admit to him (she can tell Luna all this, anyway!), few things made her happier than seeing him happy.

* * *

 

“Sure, no problems here.” Junpei grinned. “I’m in the mood for another movie, anyways, and it saves me from having to catch the train back to my apartment.” Slowly, Sigma’s face returned to a normal colour, broadly smiling when his mind finally settled. “Though, ah, if it’s okay, could I use your shower, and borrow a towel?” Luna coughed loudly, making Sigma throw her an annoyed glance.   
  
“Uh, yeah.” Sigma mumbled. If you want, I can grab you a shirt if you want something to sleep in.” Junpei laughed, nodding.   
  
“Honestly, I’m glad you asked me to stay around, Phi.” Junpei grinned, putting an arm around Sigma. “I love hanging around your apartment, and honestly, you guys are just the most fun to hang out with, even if you’re a little…” He glanced over at Luna’s back, who had momentarily stopped preparing popcorn. “...odd at times.”   
  
“Well, you’ve managed to put up with our weirdness when you’ve visited over the last week.” Phi yawned. “I’d say you’ve passed the ultimate trial of dating The Big S himself.” Sigma looked like he wanted to kill Phi, but Junpei just laughed anyways.   
  
“I worked hard to reach this challenge, but I didn’t think it take two months before The Big S invited me to his apartment.” Phi suddenly sat up and beamed at Sigma for a variety of reasons, though it seems he’d finally hit his limit.   
  
“So, I’ll grab that shirt for you, right? You can have your shower, and then Luna can put on whatever movie she wants.” Sigma said, somewhat grumpy, but Junpei just laughed at him again in a playful way.   
  
“Sounds good to me, though it’d probably be more like a blanket then anything because of those.” Junpei grinned, jokingly patting Sigma’s chest before climbing off the couch, leaving Sigma’s face bright red, spluttering as he followed Junpei to grab him the aforementioned shirt.    
  
“Y-You skinny bastard…” Sigma grumbled, trying to hide the smile on his face. When the two young men left the room, Luna stepped back into the living area with a huge bowl of popcorn, seemingly holding in the biggest laugh in the world. When Phi and Luna’s eye met, they both burst out into full blown giggles, holding each as they let out their reactions to the scene which had unfolded in front of them. They were still giggling when Sigma came back into the room, a look of death and despair etched on to his face.   
  
“Everyone in this apartment talks too much.” He muttered, as if possessed.   
  
“Ifh dofh talf tahf mach.” Luna said with a mouth full of popcorn, making Phi splutter.   
  
“Have you really been dating him for two months?” Phi asked, putting a hand over her mouth in a mock gasp. “I thought it’d been a lot less when you told us you were dating him.”   
  
“W-Well, I mean…” He stammered.   
  
“You didn’t have an issue with the others you brought home last year.” Luna said after swallowing another load of popcorn. “Is Junpei different?” Sigma looked away, which did nothing but confirm what Phi and Luna were thinking. “He IS different, isn’t he!” Sigma opened his mouth, closed it, and then started to talk. 

 

“He’s… he’s not like the others.” Sigma murmured, sitting down. “Junpei’s… like, a breath of fresh air. I really don’t know how to describe how it feels. You couldn’t put into words hows you felt when you fell for Luna, right, Phi?” He’d hoping he’d be able to describe the feeling that way, but Phi did not help.   
  
“Sorta, but most of the reason was just that she’s pretty hot.” Phi said in a pretty matter-of-fact way, Luna letting out a bit of a squeak before cuddling up against her. “Is that why you like Junpei.”   
  
“I’m not gonna say it’s  _ not _ part of the reason I like him so much…” Sigma crossed his arms, thinking. “I don’t have a lot of hobbies, but Junpei was still fine with doing whatever with me. Movies, bars, we once went to an internet cafe - he didn’t care what I was in the mood in. At the same time…” A little smile fell across Sigma’s face. “I find myself getting really into his hobbies. He likes tinkering around with tech and that sort of stuff, and once we went all day just messing around with stuff at his apartment. Time just flies with him, and that’s something I just haven’t felt with anyone else I’ve been with.” Luna put her hands on her cheeks, looking as if she’d heard maybe the cutest thing she’d ever heard. Sigma just frowned. “Luna, you’re making it weird.”   
  
“I’m sorry.” She grinned. “But it’s nice to hear you so positive about someone like Junpei.”   
  
“Yeah.” Phi added. “Honestly, Sig, I’ve never seen you like this. Is he really that special?” Sigma averted his eyes, but smiled.   
  
“Yeah. I think Junpei is.” Both Luna and Phi’s eyes glanced behind Sigma, and he felt himself tense up when he realised that Junpei was walking up behind him. And he knew he was, when Junpei wrapped his arms around Sigma’s chest, grinning.    
  
“Y’know, it’s kinda rude to talk about a dude when he’s not in the room.” Junpei joked, before slipping away from Sigma. Sigma couldn’t help but stifle a laugh when he saw how baggy his shirt was on Jumpei - it really was more like a blanket then anything. And like that, the rather heartfelt atmosphere turned into something more casual as they returned to the previous conversation before Junpei had his shower.

“Hey, Luna.” Junpei called out from across the room. “Can I have some popcorn?” Luna didn’t move, just glancing down at the bowl, Phi trying not to laugh her ass off.   
  
“I…” Luna suddenly stood up, nearly knocking Phi off the couch. “Need to use the kitchen.” And it wasn’t long until the sound of popcorn popping filled the room again, almost overpowered by the laughter of the other three. And without much more delay, the four gathered around the TV once more - though this time, Sigma and Phi made sure to pick a movie that wouldn’t end with Luna in tears again. Junpei didn’t need a second serving of that.

* * *

 

“Well, I think it’s good I finally got to see a bunch of your friends.” Junpei yawned, dumping his bag in the corner of Sigma’s room. “And all things considered, this is probably the least weird encounter I’ve had with them.” Sigma gave him a fairly despaired grimace.   
  
“I don’t know if that’s really a good thing, when you put it like that.” Sigma sighed, sitting down on his bed. “God, I feel like I’ve aged a thousand years tonight.” Junpei just laughed at him, which didn’t really help improve Sigma’s mood. There was a few moments of awkward silence between the two, before Junpei suddenly said something.   
  
“So, is it true? Everything you said about me before?” Junpei had to stifle a laugh when it seemed like Sigma’s entire face went scarlet, gripping his shorts as he very clearly panicked.    
  
“So, uh.” Sigma half-laughed. “You heard me and Phi talking, huh?” Junpei nodded, sitting down on the bed as well.   
  
“Yeah, I take pretty quick showers.” Junpei quipped in reply, making Sigma grunt in annoyance.   
  
“Obviously. But uh, anyway…” Sigma made a noise of exasperation at himself, putting his face in his hands.   
  
“It’s all right, man.” Junpei grinned. “You aren’t good at talking about this with me, I get it.” Sigma shook his head.   
  
“It’s not that.” Sigma sighed. “Like I said, I’ve never been really good with relationships, but...ugh.” He put his face in his hands in despair. “Look, I’m scared of fucking things up with you.” He admitted, wondering if his face had gone even redder after that admittance.    
  
“You too, huh?” Sigma looked up, narrowing his eyes.   
  
“Huh?”   
  
“I can’t really put into words either, honestly.” He laughed, putting an arm around Sigma as he sat next to him.”I was wondering why it took you so to bring me to your home, but I get it now. Maybe you were a little too careful, but I get why you want things to work out.” Slowly, he leaned his head against Sigma’s broad chest, closing his eyes. “I think being with you is different to my past relationships as well, Sigma. Whenever I’m away, I just want to spend more time with you. The fact that I don’t even care what I’m doing with you says a lot.”   
  
“A-Ah.” Sigma didn’t really have anything to say in response to that.   
  
“I like you a lot, man. So, you don’t need to worry about me - I love your friends, and I’m pretty damn fond of you, so you don’t have to try so hard and worry I’m going to be scared off by any of you.” Sigma opened his mouth slightly, trying to think of something to say in response to Junpei’s lovely words, but was silenced by Junpei planting a light kiss on his lips.

 

“Thank you, Junpei.” Sigma whispered, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend, laying the both of them down on the bed, the two just basking in the warmth of each other’s bodies. It had taken a while for Sigma to gain that courage, but finally, he really had integrated Junpei into the family he’d created with Phi and Luna. There really was something special between them, and the two young men would have trials and tribulations, but in the end, they both knew they would be always be happy.

* * *

 

An hour later, Phi stirred in her sleep, and glancing to the side, noticed Luna was very awake, frowning greatly. She was about to ask what was disturbing her so much… and then she could hear the sounds through the wall that could only be coming from Sigma’s room. Neither of them had to say it - they both were  _ very _ aware of what’s going on in that room. That didn’t seem to be Luna’s concern.   
  
“...Were the walls always this thin?” She whispered, Phi wondering what she meant by that, and then it clicked when Luna continued. “Since you’re pretty loud when we’re… together.” Even in the darkness, Luna had to stifle a giggle at how red Phi’s face had gotten.    
  
“S-Shut up, Luna. Just ignore them and go to sleep.” 


	4. True Nature

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang takes Phi out to the club to cheer her up a little bit - but on the way home, trouble ensues.

“Damn, they’re really going at it.” Phi raised her eyebrows, leaning her back against the bar as she watched Junpei and Sigma ‘dance’ in the middle of the club. They weren’t bad by any means (Well, Junpei wasn’t, at least), but the sheer amount of enthusiasm and mirth coming from them was enough to draw smiles and cheers from the other club-goers around them.

“If there’s one thing you can’t beat those two at, it’s enthusiasm.” Luna giggled, sitting on a bar-stool next to Phi. “Glad yet you came with us tonight?” Phi shrugged, and turned around to her waiting drink.

“Ask me again in a sec.” She said, before downing the shot in one go. “I’m  _ very _ glad I came out tonight.” Luna giggled again, smoothing down her dress over her legs. When it came down to it, the monthly-or-so trips the four of them took to nightclubs was pretty much the only time Luna got to dress really nicely - today she was wearing a black jacket over a short green dress. Phi hadn’t put in as much effort - despite the cool November night, she was just wearing a grey jacket and black shorts. 

About three and a little months had passed since Junpei had joined their little unit, moving in permanently soon after Sigma had first brought him over. Things had been fairly uneventful during that time - it was business as usual for the four of them, with university classes, and such being the norm.  However, in the last week, Phi had gone away for the week to visit her family, who she had a tenuous relationship with. When she got back, she was even more quiet and despondent then ever. At first, she didn’t really want to talk about it, but after some questioning from Luna, she finally told her. From one source or another, her parents had finally heard about her relationship with Luna, and had interrogated her about it. And in their typical fashion, disapproved of Luna (mostly not knowing a thing about her, and the fact Phi having a girlfriend probably cut out any chance of Phi having her own family) disapproved of the fact that she was still living with and friends with Sigma, frustration that she still dyes her hair white and basically nitpicking little facets of Phi’s life. The stress of her parent’s interrogations, coupled with an increase in university homework and things at her job getting busier, Phi’s stress levels were out of control.

So, knowing she’d do the same for those (well, Sigma said he’ll be the better man and do it, despite claiming Phi wouldn’t do it for him) they all pitched in, covering Phi’s chores in the apartment, Junpei (easily the best cook out of the four of them) made Phi’s favourite meals, they all basically worked to destress the home environment for her. Luna even attempted to go outside her boundaries and tried to set up a seductive evening just for the two of them, though the exact details of which came out more comical then anything - but at the very least, Luna got Phi to have a fit of unwanted laughter, and her efforts led to a bit of a spicy evening either way.

And so, after having another bit of a depressive day, Luna had organised with Sigma and Junpei to head out to the club that night - Phi was a little reluctant to go, wanting to stay at home and vegetate a little, but after Luna said she’d pay for Phi’s drinks that night, Phi immediately agreed to come. And so, here they were, all having a great time at the club.

“You jerks have been too good to me this week.” Phi sighed, smiling all the same. “If I’m getting this kind of treatment, I should act more depressed more often.” Luna playfully gave her a punch on the shoulder, frowning.  
  
“Don’t be like that, dummy.” Luna murmured. “But I'm glad you’re feeling a bit better, at least. 

“Yeah, yeah, sorry about all that.” Phi sighed. “Just being around my parents is a pain in the ass, but I gotta make an effort to bet with them, y’know? And hearing them bitch about you, and Sigma, and all that just…” She gripped the edge of the bar, frowning greatly, which served to make Luna frown. Putting on a defiant face, she grabbed Phi’s hand and grinned.

“What are we even talking about?” Luna said, pulling Phi to her feet. “Come on, we’re at a club, let’s do, uh, club things!” Phi spluttered something about wanting to get more drinks into herself, but nothing could stop Luna pulling her over to their other friends.

“I see you’ve been attracted by our mesmerising dancing.” Junpei grinned at the two approaching girls. “It’s nice to be the stars of the dance floor for once.”

“Yeah, that’s exactly why we came over.” Phi said in a deadpan voice. “You’re actually gods of dance.”

“She admitted it!” Sigma half-yelled, hi-fiving his boyfriend with a grin plastered on his face.

“Oh, god.” Phi sighed, trying to hide the laughter coming out of her mouth. “I’m gonna go back and dri-”   
  
“Oh, no you don’t!” Luna giggled, grabbing her hands and trying to perform some madman-styled form of dancing, which Phi just kind of stared dumbfounded at what her girlfriend was trying to do. “Come on, Phi!”   
  
“Luna, you know you can’t dance!” Phi laughed, still holding her dancing hands tightly.

“Who cares!?” Luna shouted over the music. “I’m here to have fun, and make each other happy, so let’s make the most of it!” Seeing how delighted she was, how caught up in the moment Luna was, Phi just threw her inhibitions to the wind. Luna was working so hard to make her feel better, so how could she not? And so, for the next few hours, the four of them just danced, and laughed, and messed around and did whatever the hell they wanted.

 

Eventually, the four of them were collapsed in bar stools next one another, utterly out of breath from everything they had been doing. Sigma had attempted to do a more ‘street’ style dancing, but hand ended up in a tangled heap and just about everyone in the club cheering and laughing with him. Phi had been sure she wouldn’t start dancing with heart, but Luna and Junpei’s enthusiasm pretty much submerged her, and before she even knew what was going, there she was going nuts along with the best of them. 

“I’m fucking wiped.” Phi sighed, downing another drink, feeling relaxed against the cool marble bartop. 

“You ready to head off, then?” Luna asked her, leaning against her lightly. 

“Oh, come on guys, it’s only about to hit midnight!” Junpei complained. Sigma just made an odd noise, too exhausted from his dancing maneuvers.

“Thank goodness it’s Sunday tomorrow, I don’t think I’ll be capable of actually moving after I get into bed tonight.” Luna sighed. “Phi, do you mind if we head off?” Phi took one tender look at the drinks behind the bar. “We can have some  _ time to ourselves _ ?” Luna added in a whisper, which was enough to make Phi make up her mind. 

“All right, we’ll head off, I guess. We’ve got some drinks at home if I still need a buzz.” Sigma sat up, still a little disoriented, narrowing his eyes.

“It’s pretty late, you sure you’ll be good to head back?” Sigma’s voice was laced with concern, but Phi waved off his worries.

“I know the way back, and it’s a safe enough route, so we should be fine.” Sigma gave the young women a long look, and nodded, waving them off.  
  
“We’ll get home at some point or another, so don’t worry about us. Stay safe, guys.” Junpei said his goodbyes, and so Phi and Luna left the club, talking about something or another as they began to the trip home.  

* * *

“I hope those two aren’t out too late.” Luna murmured to herself, pulling her jacket a bit more tightly around herself. “You drinking out at night is one thing, but I have no clue what Sigma and Junpei get up to when they’re getting wasted all night.” Phi just shrugged as if it was the last thing she was worried about.

“They’ll be fine - even if they drink too much they’ll turn up somewhere around town tomorrow. They’re too stupid to drink themselves to death.” Phi smiled a shit-eating grin at Luna, which just served to concern her more. “Unlike me, they don’t know the matter of restraint when it comes to drinking.” Luna sighed and shook her head, not at all surprised. She glanced up at the sky - it was a clear, cold night, and the full moon was shining brilliantly.

“That doesn’t fill me with confidence, y’know, Phi?” Phi just giggled and wrapped an arm around Luna’s. 

“Thanks for getting me out of the house today, Luna. With everything going on in classes and with my parents, I think I really was going a little crazy and… withdrawn, I guess.” She squeezed Luna’s arm a little. “Thanks.”

“It’s fine, Phi. Besides, I honestly wanted to go to the clubs again - I guess that’s one thing you two have awoken in me? Before then, I don’t think I’d ever see myself dressing up nice, going to a club and dancing with someone… It’s nicer like this.” They continued through the darkness for sometime, slightly pressed against each other for warmth in the cold night.

“How has your medical course been going?” Phi asked Luna, who laughed somewhat awkwardly.  
  
“Well, I can’t say I’m not nervous… We’re starting work at that nearby teaching hospital next week, so I’m a little nervous about working with actual patients and stuff… But I am ready to help people and…” She glanced at her feet, but then looked up at the sky. “I think I’m confident enough to do well there.” Phi just grinned and ruffled Luna’s hair a little.

“You’ll do great, Lu.” Phi smiled. “I don’t understand half of the homework you do in bed, but the fact you do shows that you’ll do fantastic.” Luna smiled at her feet and they walked in silence for a short time. Feeling the silence a little too much though, Luna glanced at Phi again, mostly at her hair, which had begun to show signs of her natural red hair, giving it a light orange tinge.    
  
“Hey, Phi, it’s okay if you don’t want to answer… but why do you dye your hair white.” Phi looked up at her in surprise, but just shrugged.

“Y’know, I was really surprised you’ve never asked me about that before now.” Phi chuckled a little.

“W-Well, at first I thought your hair was naturally white, and then when Sigma told me, I thought it might be a personal matter, so then-”

  
“Man, you really do overthink things sometime.” Phi laughed, squeezing her hand a little. “Nah, it’s nothing like that. It was just one of those ways teenagers rebel against everything around them - I thought it looked cool, so I did it. I just wanted to look a little unique, y’know?” Luna nodded understandingly.

“W-Well, I can confirm it does look very cool… But I can’t help but want to know what your natural hair looks like…” At that, Phi went a little red-faced and avoided Luna’s gaze, as if she’d said something far more personal than she meant.

“W-Well, I’ll be redoing it soon enough, but maybe in our future, I-I’d be more chill about it. I-If I did at home, Sigma wouldn’t let me hear the end of it…” And so they continued walking on in silence, but Luna felt like she could dance about how happy she was right now. It was these quiet moments with Phi she treasured, but what she said - our future - made her happier than anything else could right now. The fact that Phi saw a future in which they were together - there was nothing else Luna wanted more. As she walked, she quietly hummed to herself, making Phi raise her eyebrows in question.

“What’s that about?”

“Oh, nothing.” Luna smiled. “...I love you, Phi.” Caught slightly off guard, Phi shifted awkwardly.

“...I love you too, Luna.”  

Phi guided them through the city, through areas Luna would rather not chance, but she trusted her love to get them home safe.  In later days, Luna would think about what she would’ve changed that night - would she have led them home instead? Should she have insisted they take a different direction? Should she have stopped Phi from being, well, Phi in that encounter? Either way, it didn’t matter; no matter what Luna would’ve done, it still happened.

The two young women were walking down the side of the street, nearing home finally, when they passed an alley, and then two young men and a woman, all about Luna and Phi’s age, strode out in front of them. Even in the darkness, the moon shone on them, and there was no issues understanding what was going on - these people had been waiting for someone, anyone to come by, and the perfect prey had dropped by.

“Nice night out on the town, ladies?” The lead man gave a toothy grin, making a chill run down Luna’s spine. Phi didn’t seem to react at all, which worried Luna even more so. Some memories of Luna’s childhood flashed in her mind - bullies coming to her after school to take her money. She pushed the memory away, not letting the stress get to her.

“I guess.” Phi shrugged, tightening her grip of Luna’s hand, as if to say ‘ _ It’s fine, I’ll handle this’ _ . “Nice meeting y’all, but we really should head back home.” She took two steps forward, but the young woman, who had looped behind them as they spoke to the man, stepped between Luna and Phi and wrapped her arms tightly around their shoulders.

“Oh, don’t be like that!” She said in a shrilly, rather annoying voice. Her eyes darted down to Phi and Luna’s hands, clutching one another, and a grin became etched on her face. “Oh, are you two an item? How cute!” One of her hands darted down to reach into Luna’s bag, but Luna let go of Phi’s hand and snatched it away, clutching it to her chest.

“W-We should r-really head home…” Luna stammered, panicking slightly. “I-I’ve got quite a bit of work to g-get through…” Despite her attempts to move forward, the girl held onto her rather tightly, to the point it was painful. The two men in front of her just sneered. 

“You heard her.” Phi looked at the girl. “Fuck off.” And with force not befitting her small frame, shoved the girl off the two of them, grabbing Luna’s hand and starting to march past the two men. Despite her attempts, one of them men grabbed Phi’s other arm and roughly held her still.

“All right, I’m not gonna fuck around the bush right now.” The man sighed. “You know what this - drop your bags and we can all go on with this fine evening.” And as if he was king of the castle, he just reached into Phi’s bag and started digging around. When it was her, she just felt meek and helpless. But when Luna saw someone she cared about, someone like Phi being indecently treated like that, something else woke up in Luna’s mind. Something.... Deep.

“She said fuck off!” As if on automatic, Luna just raised her leg and buried her foot,  _ hard _ , in the lead man’s stomach, knocking him away from Phi, who just stared in shock as he crumpled to the ground, groaning in pain.

“Luna… holy shit.” Phi grinned for half a second, before horror fell over her eyes. If it hadn’t been dark, Luna probably wouldn’t have noticed, but before she could see what Phi was panicking about, when the world turned to stars and she found herself slumped against the brick wall next to the alley, not sure which direction was which. As the other man stepped into her view, she realised he’d pulled some blunt object out, and whacked it over her head. Phi looked absolutely fuming, and took a step forward to deal with Luna’s attacker, but she too was overtaken by the young woman, gripping Phi from behind.

“You could’ve made it easy for yourselves, but unlucky for you, we’re a little more desperate than you’d expect.” He gave a great sigh, glancing at his still-groaning friend on the ground. “Sorry ‘bout this, but you gotta-” Before he could finish his dramatic speech, Phi broke out of the girl’s grip, elbowing her in the ribs to briefly stun her. With all her strength, she threw a punch right across her attacker’s face, which was enough to daze him a little. But the half-second she spent glancing over at the still dazed Luna was enough for the man to hit her hard across the face, sending her tumbling to the ground. “Stupid bitch…” He swore, spitting some blood out of his mouth. “Should’a just given us the bags.” He took a few steps forward towards Phi’s prone figure.

“P-Phi…?” Luna’s vision finally cleared, seeing what lay in front of her. Two of their attacks, one man and the girl, dazed from their efforts, but there was Phi - crumpled in a heap, her eyes still open and aware, but her body just not co-operating with what she wanted to do. “Phi…” Luna murmured again, trying to sit up. That thought in the back of her head, the thought she had always tried to drown out. Phi’s head rolled to the side, her eyes still determined, but caked with worry as she stared at Luna, silently pleading for her to run away and get safe. Blood was dripping from her lip, and her attacked loomed over her, enraged.

 

_ Phi.  _ The first person to ever return her feelings.

 

_ Phi.  _ The person Luna wanted to spend forever with. 

 

_ Phi. _ The person who lay dazed and bruised in front of her.

_   
_ _ Phi. _ It felt like her blood was on her fire, the world running in slow motion. The pain in her head faded away, and it felt like her body had no weight. She got to her feet, and took a step forward.

 

Phi could finally see properly again and she felt a cold chill run down her entire body. She could see it in her attacker too - it felt like a pressure was being exerted on the entire local area - she heard the girl behind her fall down as well. Luna was at her feet, but it wasn’t her girlfriend she was looking at. Some blood was dripping from her head, but what terrified Phi so was her eyes. They weren’t her gentle, calming blue eyes she was always loved looking into - her entire eyes had been replaced by a pure, inky black that was like staring into nothingness.   
  
“L-Luna…? Luna!?” Phi gasped, feeling like all the oxygen had left the area. Her attacker turned around, recoiling slightly as he looked into Luna’s black eyes. 

“What the fuck!?” Her swore, taking a step forward despite everything in his body telling him to back away from the approaching Luna. “Get the hell away from me!” He threw a punch at the orange-haired woman, but as if it was the slowest thing in the world, Luna caught the punch and began to apply pressure to the man’s wrist. As he began to scream, louder and louder, the pressure being exerted on Phi began to reach a high point, and her vision began to fade. “Let me go!” The man screamed again, trying to pull wrist away, but he couldn’t break Luna’s grip. “You’re going to break it!”

“ **_Just like you were ready to break us?_ ** ” The voice that came out of Luna’s was very much her’s, but it was so much deeper and echoey. “ **_We tried to leave. You brought this on yourself._ ** ” And then Luna kneed him in the ribs, eliciting more screams from his form. Phi tried to reach out, to stop whatever Luna was doing, but she just couldn’t move.

As Phi finally lost consciousness from whatever the pressure being exerted on her was, the last thing she heard was the screams of the man in Luna’s grip, and the deep, chilling chuckling of whatever the thing Luna had become, and then Phi thought no more, and darkness engulfed her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes the gang in a bit of a darker direction, but I hope you'll stick around for the next chapter! Thanks a ton for reading this chapter, and thanks for all kudos and comments and all that!

**Author's Note:**

> Now that we've laid out the situation and the dynamic of the group, things will start changing next chapter. I hope you enjoyed reading this!


End file.
